


Devastation

by fablefades



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablefades/pseuds/fablefades
Summary: A short drabble of Matthew angst, set in the weeks after Philippe's death.(Contains SPOILERS for Shadow of Night & ADOW Season 2)
Relationships: Matthew Clairmont & Original Female Character, Matthew Clairmont/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Devastation

**Author's Note:**

> 'Graveyard Whistling' by Nothing But Thieves

There's shelter in Wen's power, enough for him to fight against her -- for his touch to be rougher and his grip to be tighter. He knows a vampire of her age and stealth could knock the stale air out of him in an instant if he takes it too far; maybe that's part of what gets him off. There's a masochistic undertone to it all, fighting tooth and claw against a tide that could drown him at a whim.

He isn't usually this forceful. He knows his grief is showing, and he knows that she won't let that slide. But that's no concern while his mouth's on her skin and her velvet black hair is knotted around his knuckles. 

Wen rocks back against him, hard, and he feels her tense right through. He chokes out a hoarse growl as he climaxes, slowing, slowing, his grip tight on Wen's waist.

Falling back onto the bed, nerve endings firing, he imagines for one blissful moment that this is all there is: The cells that make up his body, and the cells that make up the bed sheets. He lies motionless, eyes closed, just drifting. Or is he drowning? He doesn't much mind which. He wants this blissful oblivion to swallow him up like those vacuums Einstein writes about. There's a chance this might be the most restful he's been since... since he killed him.

But the relief is only fleeting.

Reluctantly, he slowly blinks his eyes open, only to catch Wen giving him a calculating look. He quirks a irritated brow at her and props himself up on his elbows, turning away to reach for his cigarettes. "Don't."


End file.
